


You Oughta be in Pictures

by Indigomountain



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Untouched, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Sex Tapes, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigomountain/pseuds/Indigomountain
Summary: It was true that Steve had been warned about the dangers of the internet, and how there were things that he might not want to see. Somehow, everyone neglected to mention the things that he might want to see too much.Steve stumbled onto Tony’s leaked sex tapes.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126
Collections: Stuckony Server Bingo Collection





	You Oughta be in Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Square K5 (sex toys) of the Fuckin' bingo

It was true that Steve had been warned about the dangers of the internet, and how there were things that he might not want to see. Somehow, everyone neglected to mention the things that he might want to see too much. 

He hadn’t been searching it out specifically, but now that he’d _seen_ the videos he couldn’t stop watching -- and it was starting to make things uncomfortable for him around the Tower...

Mostly because of the completely inappropriate erection he sported every time Tony was so much as brought up in conversation. Not to mention the guilt eating him alive every time he watched one of the videos. He kept promising himself that this was the last time, that he wouldn't do it again -- but given a few days he was guiltily searching it up again with a hand around his cock.

Steve had stumbled onto Tony’s leaked sex tapes.

He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he absolutely _should not_ have continued watching once he fully registered what (or rather who) the video was of. It was an invasion of privacy and a breach of trust. 

As sure as he was that he should not have watched the whole twenty minute video, Steve was even _more_ sure that he shouldn’t have watched the others. There was no excuse really, he was an adult, fully in control of himself, and he knew what he was doing was wrong. It was inexcusable.

Even as Steve thought that, he was locking the door to his suite in the Tower and putting himself into ‘Incognito mode’ on his phone and Jarvis’s systems -- he wasn’t such a luddite that he couldn’t figure out what that was, or what it was generally used for, no matter what Clint or Tony thought. 

Steve was hard enough to pound nails into concrete and knew he was going to watch one of Tony’s videos regardless of the little voice in his head screaming that it was wrong. 

He had been headed for the kitchen to get breakfast, but instead he caught an eyeful of Tony’s beautiful rear end as the man bent over to root through the refrigerator -- the sudden change in blood flow had nearly given him vertigo. It was all Steve could do to grab an apple -- that he didn’t want -- as an excuse for entering the kitchen, before hightailing it back to his room as quickly and normally as he could. 

The apple was completely forgotten about as he pulled up his favorite video, well practised in pulling it up with the right keywords. It was more difficult to pull his pants down with one hand holding his phone but he couldn’t take his eyes off the screen. 

The angle of the video was off to the side, like the camera was on a shelf, which gave a wonderful view of where Tony was tied spread eagle to a bed with velcro cuffs. Tony was somewhere between twenty-five and thirty in this one, and from what Steve understood still well into his party boy phaze that lasted from sixteen to Afghanistan. 

Steve found his way to the couch after struggling out of his pants, it wasn’t elegant and it wasn’t pretty but the pile of pants/shoes/socks was left in the middle of the floor for him to deal with later -- along with his shame and guilt. 

The Tony on his phone put up a token struggle, not really trying to escape but more like he was enjoying the feeling of being restrained. Out of nowhere Tony bucked and of course Steve knew it was because of the wireless bullet inside him but the first time he watched it he’d been confused and completely captivated. Miles of beautifully tan skin writhed on the bed, trying ineffectively to get some kind of friction when there was none to be had. 

Steve decided suddenly that his hand wasn't going to be enough this time. He made his way to the bedroom to find the little box that had arrived in discrete packaging that he hadn’t had the nerve to actually use yet -- although he had charged and washed it just as it instructed. He’d even held it in his hand while it vibrated and he imagined what it might feel like inside of him. 

Steve didn’t want to just guess what Tony was feeling in that video, he wanted to experience it. He had to _know_.

He almost fumbled his phone to the floor as he propped it up on the nightstand to free up both of his hands. 

Kneeling on the bed, Steve settled into a good position so he could still watch. In one hand he held the bright red -- Ironman red -- vibrator attached to a long cord with a remote at the other end, the bullet was only the length of his thumb and about as wide so he wouldn’t need to worry about stretching himself. In the other hand he held the new bottle of lube he had bought at the same time. 

It was tempting to just turn the vibratior on and hold it to his cock but that wasn’t what he wanted. 

Instead he lubed it up -- perhaps too well with how much of the slick was pooling in his hand -- and with a steadying breath, he pressed it against his hole. It took some convincing to make himself relax enough that he could push it past his rim. Just as he had begun to worry that he was doing it wrong, the silicon toy slipped all the way in, easy as anything. 

Steve was so distracted by his task that he almost missed when Tony let out a whimper as the vibrator was kicked up another level. The man gave little thrusts into the air and Steve imagined it was because it caused the toy to shift inside him just right. 

With a nervous anticipation skittering across his skin like goosebumps, Steve followed the cord from its spot between his cheeks until he found the remote, his cock twitching with every inadvertent tug at his rim when he pulled at the cord. He turned it on and almost cried out at the sensation. It felt like his entire body was shaking from the vibration in that little toy, it hadn't felt so intense when he held it in his hand. 

Tony started begging but it was soft and the audio quality was poor so there were only a few words Steve could make out -- please, more, and need to come were the most used phrases. The reason it was so captivating was because Tony had turned to look almost directly at the camera, begging the person just off screen with his eyes and his words and his cries of ecstasy to let him orgasm.

Steve started fisting his cock with his still slick hand while he held the remote in the other, waiting for what he knew was coming next. It was another few minutes before it happened but when the person holding the vibrator clicked it up another notch Tony's back arched off the bed entirely, and the sound of the vibrator inside his body could finally be heard.

Steve turned his own little bullet to it's second setting and tried to ride the wave of sensation. His hand flew over his cock and he let go of the remote in fear that he would crush it. His entire body was tight as a drum and Steve could feel the vibrations in his teeth. 

The vibrator inside of Tony cut off -- an audible lack of sound -- and the man dropped like a puppet with its strings cut. Sheve worked his cock through his own orgasm and to the other side, where his muscles started jumping and twitching to get away from the sensation.

It was then that his hand started scrambling over the sheets trying to find the remote before he became too oversensitive. After a fruitless moment of searching Steve just pulled the vibrator out, gasping at the feeling of it stretching past his rim again. 

Once the toy was no longer blocking his ability to think, Steve wound the cord until he could see the remote and turn the damn thing off. 

As the tension bled out of him and Steve slowly calmed down, his conscience started up again with how wrong it was to use videos of Tony like that. It was objectifying and demeaning. He should be ashamed of himself -- and he was -- but not so much so that he thought he wouldn't do this again, no matter what kind of promise he made to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> My finger slipped?


End file.
